Miraculous Mouse
by Storygirl000
Summary: Kyra's just an ordinary girl with a normal life...which gets turned on its head when her family has to move to Paris, home to some well-known heroes-and a cute red-headed artist...Rated T for swearing. Canceled/scheduled for rewrite; see inside for details!
1. Quick Bio

**Quick Bio**

Name: Kyra Peters

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Appearance: Shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, thin, pale skin, about as tall as Marinette

Outfit: Black long-sleeved shirt with hood and front pockets, blue jeans, purple running shoes with pink laces and a pink stripe on each, black-framed glasses

Talents: Drawing, writing, reading

Likes: Drawing, writing, reading, hanging out with friends, watching superhero movies, looking at the LadyBlog

Dislikes: Bitches, people who act like they're better than everyone else

Personality: Friendly, snarky, a bit reserved

History: Kyra has lived in Minnesota with her parents all her life. Her father has a job in the fashion buisness, while her mother is a stay-at-home mom. Recently, her father got a job working for Gabriel Agreste, a famous fashion designer from Paris; however, as part of the job, Kyra's family has to relocate to Paris.

00000

 **Okay, I know that a million people and their mothers hve written a "new character in Miraculous Ladybug" fic. I know that those people have also shipped their OCs with Nathanael. No, I don't care, I write whatever the hell I want.**

 **This is in no way connected to "Chance Neutre" or "A Ladybug's Shadow". I'll be writing different stories for those.**

 **The next chapter should be up a few minutes after this one, so be patient!**


	2. Moving In

**Moving In**

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that, honey?" my mom asked me for the second time. I was lugging a box of my things upstairs so I could decorate my new room.

I sighed. "Again, Mom, I'm fine."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

I hauled the box upstairs and took a look at my room. It was average-sized, with a window that faced out towards the Eiffel Tower (I swear, _every_ window in Paris does that). In one corner was a bed, next to it was a bedside table, and across from it was a desk with a roller chair.

I began unpacking my stuff, which mostly consisted of clothes. Oh, and a red lava lamp. I put that on the bedside table and turned it on.

We'd arrived in Paris hours ago, but I'd already gotten used to the fact that I may never see Minnesota again. At least, until I have enough money to go back there. We'd barely had enough to make this trip.

I pulled out my laptop and checked the LadyBlog website. That was one of the reasons I'd been excited about the trip: I was a huge fan of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I'd followed the LadyBlog for awhile now, always marveling at Ladybug's resourcefulness and the villains they fought.

I heard the doorbell ring. Probably some people who wanted to welcome us to Paris.

My suspicions were confirmed when Mom called up to me. "Kyra! The neighbors are here to greet us!"

I sighed, closed my laptop, and walked downstairs.

When I got down there, I got a full look at our neighbors. Talking to my dad was a muscular brown-haired man, and next to him was a chubby Asian-looking woman with dark hair.

Mom turned to me. "Kyra, these are our neighbors, Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng, and their daughter." Daughter?

Then I saw her. Partially obscured by the man-who I guess was Tom-was a girl about my age. Her black hair was pulled back into pigtails, and her blue eyes sparkled in the light.

There was something eerily familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hi," she said, giving a small wave. "My name's Marinette."

"I'm Kyra," I responded holding my hand out. She shook it.

"Wanna come up to my room?" I asked her.

"Um, sure."

So we went up there. Some lovely awkward silence followed.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm from the states," I told her. "My dad moved us here so he could work for some fashion designer-Gabriel Agreste, I think?"

Her eyes widened. " _The_ Gabriel Agreste?" I nodded.

She started squealing. "OMG! It's been my dream to work as a fashion designer for him! I have an entire sketchbook full of clothing ideas!"

"Okay. Just out of curiosity, what school do you go to?"

She stopped her fangirling. "Um, Collège Françoise Dupont. Why?"

A smile came across my face. "Cool. I'll start going there tomorrow, and I already have a guide."

"Wow! I can introduce you to my friends!" She scrunched her nose. "And warn you who Chloe is."

"Chloe...stereotypical spoiled rich girl who acts high and mighty and has an enslaved nerd as a 'friend'?"

"Worse. Her dad's the mayor."

"Ouch. That's harsh."

"I know. Anyone who lays a finger on her answers to daddy." She made a gagging sound.

I decided to change the subject. "You wanna know why I was excited to move here?"

"Why?"

I opened my laptop back up and showed her the LadyBlog page. "My favorite superheroes live here."

Then something inside my mind clicked.

I looked at the picture of Ladybug that graced the front page. Then at Marinette. Then the picture. Then Marinette.

Oh my god.

" _You're_ why I was excited to move here," I nearly whispered.

Marinette's eyes widened a little. "You figured it out, huh?"

"Sure did...Ladybug."

She sighed. "Fine. Yes, I'm Ladybug. Just don't tell anyone else, would you?"

"No worries. I won't."

And that's basically when my life got _way_ more interesting.

00000

 **Aaaand here's where the story actually begins! Woo!**

 **Please R &R, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Call of the Kwami: Part 1

**Okay, before I begin, I just wanna say that I'll be using the American broadcasting order for these episodes, since I watched the show in English before French. Anyways, enjoy!**

00000

 **Call of the Kwami: Part 1**

The next day was my first day of French school. Fortunately, I had Marinette there to show me the ins and outs.

Once we got there, I saw someone run up to Marinette. She had dark tan skin, brown-red hair, gold eyes, and glasses similar to mine. Above her left eyebrow was a beauty mark.

"Hey, Marinette!" she said. "Got that gift for Adrien?" She looked at me. "And is this the new girl you mentioned on the phone last night?"

"Yes and yes," Marinette said hurriedly. "Kyra, this is Alya, my best friend. Alya, this is Kyra."

"Pleasure to meet you," I told her. "Wait. You're the editor of the LadyBlog!"

Alya smiled. "The one and only."

"Cool! I love reading about Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Just then, a car horn honked. I turned around and saw a limousine pull up. It opened, and out came a boy.

He looked like he was about my age. His blond hair was neatly combed, and his green eyes sparkled.

"It's Adrien!" Marinette whispered. She then got the heck out of there.

I turned to Alya. "Does she have a crush on him?"

"Badly."

Adrien walked up to us. "Hey, Alya. Who's the new girl?"

"This is Kyra. Kyra, this is Adrien Agreste."

"Nice to meet you," I told him. "By any chance, would you happen to be related to Gabriel Agreste?"

"He's my dad. Why?"

"My dad works for him now. That's why we moved here."

"Nice." Despite the smile on his face, he seemed sad for some reason. I wonder why?

"Who the heck are _you_?"

I froze, then turned around. Behind her was a blond girl with blue eyes, and right behind _her_ was a redhead with glasses. The blond was giving me an icy glare; the redhead an apologetic look.

"I assume you're Chloe?" I asked. Stupid question, I know.

"Of course. There isn't a soul in the school who hasn't heard of Chloe Bourgeois."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

Her icy glare turned into a death one. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry," I gasped. "I just had no idea you'd be a _Mean Girls_ reject."

" _Excuse_ me?"

"I mean, seriously. You're a stereotype. The bitch girl with her powerful daddy wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger who believes she's the cream of the crop." My laughter turned to howling. Tears streamed down my face. "Y-you're too cliched to be taken seriously, for God's sake!"

Chloe said nothing for a moment. Then she muttered a few nasty words under her breath and stormed off, the glasses girl following her.

After I stopped laughing, I turned to Alya, who was messing with her phone, and Adrien, who was wide-eyed.

A small _ding_ came from her phone. "There. Now everyone knows that the new kid just TOTALLY OWNED CHLOE!"

Adrien said nothing, he just started clapping. I took a bow. "Thank you. I'm here all week."

00000

Once I got into class, the teacher told me where I'd be sitting-front row, seat next to the aisle.

I ended up sitting next to a guy. He had red hair that fell over half his face and blue-green eyes.

My _god_ , was he cute.

He appeared to be scribbling something into a black notebook. I took a look at it, and saw...comics. Comics where he was playing the hero, apparently.

He noticed me looking at his drawings and blushed slightly, closing up the book.

"It's okay," I told him. "I'm actually an artist, too."

"Really?" he asked. He didn't sound that convinced.

"Really." I pulled my red sketchbook out of my bag and opened it up, showing him some drawings.

"Wow," he whispered. "These are really good."

"So are yours," I told him. "What's your name?"

He gave a shy smile. "It's Nathanaël. But you can call me Nathan. What's yours?"

"Kyra."

"Kyra," he repeated. "That's a pretty name."

AND ROMANCE BLOSSOMED!

Okay, no. Not really. I mean, I was crushing on him, but I didn't know if he liked me back. We were just friends

Anyways, the day progressed nicely. Nathan was in all my classes, and Marinette, Alya, and Adrien were in a few.

Everywhere I went, people praised me for standing up to Chloe. Life was pretty good.

Then lunch break came, and everything went nuts.

It started when I was walking home. I'd overheard Adrien talking to his friend-this dude named Nino-about how his dad wouldn't let him have a birtday party. No wonder he'd seemed sad this morning.

When I got home, I went up to my room and found something sitting on my pillow. It was this cute little bracelet with five grey beads and a pink cord. I put it on immediately.

"Good, you've accepted the Miraculous," a voice behind me said.

I whirled around, and standing-no, floating-right behind me was a mouse-fairy...thing. It had a large head, large eyes, large ears, a tiny body, and no nose.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kiruu, and I'm the kwami of the Mouse Miraculous!"

"You mean this bracelet?"

"Yes, I mean that bracelet."

I stared at her for a second. "Is this some sort of superhero thing?"

Kiruu sighed. "Yes, it's a superhero thing. Blah blah blah, you're meant to defend the world as Mouse, blah blah blah."

"Mouse, huh?" I looked at the bracelet. "How do I do this?"

"Well, there aren't any actual threats from akuma right now, so-"

"Wait wait wait," I interrupted. "You're saying I get to fight alongsde Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Kiruu groaned. " _Yes_."

I couldn't speak for a minute. Then I opened my mouth.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Call of the Kwami: Part 2

**Just so you know, I started planning this before I watched-or heard about-the origins episodes, so please don't point out "there is no mouse miraculous!" in the reviews, because I know there isn't. This is a work of fanfiction, I can add what I want.**

00000

 **Call of the Kwami: Part 2**

Kiruu spent the next five minutes explaining the basics of being Mouse.

In short, I get to wield a giant mallet, have enhanced speed, strength, and agility, and I'm not allowed to reveal my secret identity to anyone.

Then, halfway through a speech about my "special power" (long story short: HULK SMASH!), I heard a scream from downstairs. I dashed down to see what the matter was-and saw one of the weirdest things ever. Or so I thought at the time.

My mom had opened the door for some fresh air earlier, and now she was being carried away by a giant green bubble.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I quickly ran back upstairs to Kiruu. "You mentioned akuma attacks?"

Kiruu's eyes widened, if such a thing is possible. "Transform. Now!"

I nodded. "Kiruu, into the mouse hole!"

Kiruu got sucked into the largest bead on my bracelet, and immediately I started changing.

I put my hands over my face and created a grey mask, followed by sweeping them through my hair to create a pair of mouse ears. My clothes were replaced by a grey bodysuit with a white "underbelly", a pair of pink boots, and a pink belt that made it look like I'd gained a tail. A small grey stick was attached to the belt. The bracelet stayed where it was.

I'd become a hero.

I jumped out my window and started hopping rooftops. Above me, a million bubbles were suspended. Oddly enough, it seemed like there were only adults in the bubbles; no kids, no teenagers, and certainly no babies.

Then I felt a weird, tingly feeling.

Kiruu had mentioned that, as Mouse, I'd be able to sense where an akumatized villain was. The tingling meant I was getting closer.

I roof-hopped near the mansion distict, and managed to figure out wear the akuma actually was. I got the strongest tingling on top of this white mansion.

I took a peek through one of the windows and saw...a party? Had I been misled?

No. I spotted some nut manning the DJ booth. He looked like he was quite literally made out of bubbles-red, yellow, and blue ones. On his back was a giant bottle of bubble solution, complete with wand-definetly suitable for sending people into space.

Remembering what Kiruu had told me, I grabbed the stick from my belt. It instantly turned into a large grey-and-pink hammer. Then, with all my might, I smashed it into the wall.

The music stopped. Everyone looked towards me, including DJ Bubble.

"Apologies for crashing the party!" I said. Oh, god, I did a cheesy one-liner. I was definetly adapting to being a hero.

DJ Bubble narrowed his eyes at me. "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Mouse is the name, stopping crime's the game! What's your name?"

Oh, god, I was rhyming now.

He pulled out his bubble wand, which somehow looked like a sword. "My name's Bubbler, and you're totally wrecking my party, dude! Get ready to fly!"

He waved his bubble wand at me, sending a stream of red bubbles my way. All I had to do to dodge them was step aside.

"Seems like a pretty good party you had going on, though," I told him. "I'd probably be enjoying it if you hadn't sent my mom into space.

Bubbler glared at me. "All adults are good for is keeping you down!" he growled at me.

He lifted his bubble wand, preparing to throw another barrage of bubbles at me, when something wrapped around his arm. "Something" being a red yoyo with black spots.

As I watched, Ladybug jumped down from the ceiling. "Sorry, Bubbler, but the party's over."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I had it under control!"

Ladybug turned to me. "Who are you?"

"My name's Mouse, fellow defender of Paris!"

"Nice to meet another hero!"

"Now, let's take down DJ Bubble!"

"The name is BUBBLER!" Bubbler yelled. "Why you gotta be like this?"

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having any fun," she shot back.

"You're not going to bust out my party!" With that, he sent a flurry of bubbles our way, which Ladybug managed to deflect with her yoyo.

I ran towards the Bubbler, knocking all his bubbles away with my hammer. Then I jumped up and pounded him with it.

He seemed momentarily stunned, but got back on his feet and launched another bubble flurry at me. This time, however, something black jumped in front of me and deflected them.

"Cat Noir!" I realized.

The flurry stopped, and Cat Noir turned around. "Always a pleasure. What's your name?"

"Mouse. Thanks for the save, though I had it under control." I gave him a lttle bop on the head.

All of a sudden, the bubbles he'd been throwing at us started spinning around. I backed up into Ladybug, she backed up into Cat Noir; basically, we were trapped.

Then the bubbles came toward us. In no time at all, we were trapped in one giant bubble.

A butterfly-shaped glow surrounded Bubbler's eyes for a second. "Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air," he barked.

"Dream on, Bubbler," Ladybug shot back.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids _need_ adults."

"False. Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

Yay, I was stuck in a battle of the preachers.

Then I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

Cat Noir had muttered something to himself, along the lines of "Most adults do, anyhow" before backing Ladybug up.

Did he have abusive parents? Or the "controlling, bossy" parents Bubbler had mentioned?

I only knew one other blond who had a few issues with parents.

I pushed those thoughts aside for the time being. "Sure, parents can be annoying, but they genuinely want the best for their kids!" I yelled.

Bubbler glared at us. "Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for awhile?" He ran toward us and kicked the bubble into the air.

I watched, helpless, as we started floating into space.


	5. Call of the Kwami: Part 3

**Woo! Update! Enjoy!**

00000

 **Call of the Kwami: Part 3**

We'd been floating for awhile before Ladybug said anything.

"Use your Cataclysm," she told Cat Noir.

"Couldn't you have said that about 500 feet ago?" he asked.

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble forever."

Right after she said that, Cat Noir thought for a second, before giving her a big, toothy grin. She facepalmed. I glared at him.

"Okay, fine. CATACLYSM!"

And with that, we were out of the bubble. We managed to avoid falling to our dooms by catching onto the Eiffel Tower.

After that...well, I'm going to spare you the details. We fought Bubbler and won via deus ex machina. Turns out he was Nino, which didn't really surprise me.

After the two did their signature fistbump, Ladybug ran off. Cat Noir started to do the same, but I stopped him.

"Hold on," I told him. I grabbed him, jumped into a window-into Adrien's bedroom, no less-and let him go.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed. Before I could answer, a small _ding_ rang through the air. A glow surrounded Cat Noir for a second; when it subsided, he'd become...

"Knew it," I said. Sure enough, Adrien was standing in front of me. On the floor next to him was a small, catlike creature, who I assumed was Adrien's kwami.

Adrien sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"At school, I heard you mention that your dad was against you having fun, and I heard your comment about parents in the bubble. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Fine. But promise you won't tell anyone?"

"No worries, I won't."

With that, I jumped out the window, towards home.

00000

Once I got back to my room, I de-transformed. Kiruu came flying out of my bracelet, and she looked a little exhausted.

"Good job! You're really getting the hang of being a Miraculous bearer," she told me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Now, can you get me something to eat? I'm famished."

"Sure. What do kwamis eat, anyways?"

"It depends on the kwami. In my case, I'll eat any cheese except for camembert. That stuff's disgusting."

I ran downstairs, grabbed a few slices of swiss from the fridge, and brought them back up. Kiruu was quick to gobble them down.

"So...is this going to be a regular thing for me now?" I asked her.

Kiruu stopped nomming cheese long enough for her to answer. "Yep. You'll fight evil, specifically Hawk Moth, and always save the day."

I opened up my laptop and checked out the LadyBlog. Today's topic was, of course, the Bubbler and his party, but there was something else. Mention of another superhero coming and helping.

Someone called Mouse.

I wonder who that could be?


	6. Reveal

**Okay, I'm skipping a lot of episodes here just so I can get to Lady Wifi. I may skip episodes in the future as well. My apologies.**

00000

 **Reveal**

The days that followed were some of the most exciting in my life. In that time, I'd fought:

-a crazed pigeon-fan who could control pigeons (let's just say I nearly got "bombed"-eeew),

-a sore loser with a weather-controlling parasol,

-a rollerblading time-traveler (okay, that was mostly Ladybug; Cat Noir got time-drained and, due to rips in the fabric of space-time caused by the villain's recklesness, I got transported _way_ back in time and married to Genghis Khan-do not ask, lest yee go mad),

-a Cat Noir-lookalike with a crush on Ladybug, and

-a dude wielding the power of Egyptian gods who tried to sacrifice Alya (cue a million mummy-related puns from Cat Noir).

In that time, I got to know my classmates more, Nathan in particular. We got pretty close. My crush on him grew beyond "oh-god-it's-a-cute-boy" levels.

I also noticed something...interesting going on between Marinette and Adrien. Marinette had a crush on Adrien, but barely gave Cat Noir a chance. Adrien liked Ladybug, but considered Marinette only a friend.

Christ, it was frustating.

Anyways, a few days after the mummy incident, I was sitting in Ms. Bustier's class (oh, god, that's her actual name). It had been a pretty typical school day so far, and I was one period away from heading home.

Then the projector turned on. Except Ms. Bustier wasn't planning on showing us anything on it today.

A girl appeared on the screen, standing behind a man I recognized as the principal, Mr. Damocles. She wore a black jumpsuit with white stripes and a white wifi symbol on her chest. Over her eyes was a black mask.

And she had very distinctive red-brown hair, gold eyes, and a beauty mark above her left eyebrow.

I couldn't believe it. _Alya_ , of all people, had been akumatized?

She started speaking. "I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tip with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?"

Mr Damocles looked at her nervously. "Uh...yes, it is."

"So you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?"

"Yes, I was."

She smiled. "For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" With that, she swiped her phone, throwing a pink symbol at him. It froze him instantly, and I realized it had a stop symbol on it.

Alya gave a sly smile towards the camera. "Stay connected!" With that, the projector turned off.

Ms. Bustier turned toward us, panic written on her face. "Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5!"

With that, everyone ran out of the classroom and headed for the exit. Except me. I ran towards the nearest bathroom.

I opened up my bag, and Kiruu flew out of it. "Kiruu! Alya's been akumatized!"

"I know, I heard the whole thing You need to transform!"

"Kiruu, into the mouse hole!"

00000

I was roofhopping through Paris when I spotted Cat Noir. I landed beside him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. He turned to me and showed me something on this little screen.

Chloe (dressed as Ladybug) was playing around with a yoyo, practicing fighting moves. "Chloe's cosplaying as your crush. So?"

He sighed. "Nino told me about how Alya had come up with a theory earlier today, about how Chloe actually _was_ Ladybug."

"Doubt it. She wouldn't care about stopping the bad guys unless they were actively going after her." I smacked my head. "Oh, wait, they usually _are_ going after her. Dammit. However, isn't Ladybug's hair black?"

(About now, there are probably people out there wondering "What? She knows who Ladybug is; why's she acting like she doesn't?" Well, there's one key word there- _acting_. Look it up. I was feigning ignorance.)

He thought about it. "Well...yeah, but she could be dyeing it."

"She isn't. I should know," said a voice behind us.

I turned around and saw Ladybug- _the_ actual Ladybug-standing there. Cat Noir breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, you didn't _actually_ think she was Ladybug?" she teased, causing him to blush a little.

"He did. I tried to convince him otherwise," I laughed. He shot me a glare.

Then a scream came from Cat Noir's moniter. I took a look at it and saw Lady Wifi approaching a frozen Chloe.

"That's our cue!" I said. We dashed towards the hotel.

00000

Again, I'm not going to go over the details of this battle. Jesus Christ, how come I can't do a fight scene?! It's like whoever's writing my life story has decided she sucks at writing battle scenes or something!

Anyways, we all managed to use our special moves for ths one-Ladybug for her usual deus ex machina, Cat Noir for taking out a cell tower, and me for getting a de-transformed Adrien out of a walk-in freezer.

Losing minutes on our transformations, we dashed downstairs. Ladybug entered a closet, but Cat Noir grabbed her arm.

"Stay!" he told her. His Miraculous beeped. "I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor."

Ladybug shook her head. "Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us."

I couldn't control myself. I yelled "Nope!", grabbed both of them, shoved them in the closet, ran in there, and shut the door.

"Mouse!" Ladybug yelled. "What the hell are you-"

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Our Miraculouses shut off simultaneously. A glow filled the room, and when it subsided, we were all out of costume. Our kwamis lay on the floor.

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other. Then at me. Then at each other.

"Alright then," I told them. "Seeing as this is completely awkward for everyone but me, I'm going to go feed the kwamis. Text me if you need anything."

They said nothing. I sighed, scooped up the kwamis, and walked to the kitchen.

00000

On the way to the kitchen, Marinette and Adrien's kwamis introduced themselves-Tikki and Plagg, respectively. Then Tikki took a moment to yell at me.

"What were you thinking?!" she hissed between bites of chocolate chip cookies. "The identities of the Miraculous bearers have to remain a secret!"

"She knew them beforehand, genius!" Kiruu shot back, nomming on some Velveeta. "Maybe you should stop adhering to the Miraculous rulebook so much!"

Before long, the two were at each other's throats. I looked at Plagg, who had already eaten his camembert. "Are they always like this?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You'd think it would be me and Kiruu, but nope. The two of them have always been rivals."

"So, certain kwamis have rivalries with others?"

"Yup. I hate the bee kwami, whatsherface, the peacock kwami hates the fox kwami, the turtle kwami, Wayzz, thinks he's above it all, and everyone feels sorry for Nooroo."

"Nooroo?"

"He's the butterfly kwami."

"Why does everyone feel sorry for him?"

Plagg sighed. "The Butterfly Miraculous can call upon other people to be heroes based on strong positive emotions. Sadly, it's always been used for evil."

My eyes widened. "Hawk Moth!"

He nodded.

I was about to press further when my phone buzzed. I checked it and found a text from Marinette.

- **can u bring r kwamis back? Thx**

"Alright, guys," I said to the now-shouting Tikki and Kiruu, "you can compare eyeball size later. Tikki, Plagg, you need to get back to your bearers."

The three flew into my pocket, and I headed out of the kitchen.


	7. Young Love: Part 1

**Episode 8: Evillustrator. You can probably guess what happens here.**

00000

 **Young Love: Part 1**

A few days after what I'd like to call "the big reveal", Marinette and Adrien had become a bit more open with each other and myself. This baffled Alya to no end-days ago, her best friend could barely strike up a converstion with Adrien, and now they were constantly hanging out?

Speaking of being open, Nathan had been hiding his comics from me for the past few days. I had no idea why-normally he loved showing me his artwork.

I didn't find out why until science class.

Ms. Mendeleiev was assigning us group projects when she turned to the table we sat at and glared. She then walked over there and shouted "NATHANAËL! What are you drawing?!"

Nathan had been daydreaming, not drawing, and the teacher's outburst had been enough to snap him out of it. "Wh-what-"

"These artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science!"

He turned a shade of red. "I'm sorry..."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!" she snapped.

He stood up and started walking, but tripped over Chloe's bag, his sketchbook flying. Chloe took the opportunity to grab it and see what was in it. "Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero!"

Big deal. He drew himself as a superhero often. I'd actually suggested a name for his alter-ego-the Artist. Before that, he called himself Super Nathan.

"And look who he's saving! It's _Kyra_!"

Wait, what?

I shot a glance at Nathan and opened my mouth to speak, but the bitch beat me too it. "He's totally crushing on you, Kyra!"

Burning a brighter shade of red than before, Nathan grabbed the sketchbook. "Gimme that!" he growled.

"Enough!" Ms. Mendeleiev snapped. "Nathanaël, go!"

Dejected, he left. I was feeling pretty pissed myself. How could Chloe do something like that?

Ms. Mendeleiv turned to the class. "The next particle physics presentation group will be Kyra, Sabrina, and Nathanaël...tell him once he comes back from the principal's office, will you?"

I nodded my head. Maybe I'd get the chance to tell Nathan that I reciprocated his feelings.

As for Sabrina...well, I could tell that she was kinder than Chloe. Maybe I'd be able to free her from that bitchy tyrant.

"And then Chloe, Marinette, and Alya."

The latter two faceplanted on their shared desk. I gave the two a sympathetic glance.

Chloe raised her hand. "Um, miss? Could you change the groups up? Sabrina and I work much better together."

"Nope, no group revisions! Deal with it!" she snapped. (Is snapping the only tone of voice Ms. Mendeleiev has? Christ.)

After the bell rang, I walked up to Sabrina. "Why do you stay with her, anyways? All she does is force you to do all her dirty work."

Sabrina looked down. "Because she's my only friend," she whispered.

"Maybe if I become your friend, you could finally leave her," I suggested.

She looked at me. "You'd really do that?" I nodded.

"Oh thank you!" she squealed, hugging me.

00000

Since Nathan hadn't come back from the principal's office, we started research for our presentation in the library. We'd gotten pretty far when Chloe walked over.

"Sabrina!" she whined. "Marinette and Alya won't do my part of the presentation for me! Can you do it?"

Sabrina stood up and glared at her. "No. You've used me for far too long, Chloe!"

The bitch was shocked. I couldn't blame her; I was a little surprised myself.

"Need I remind you that I'm your only friend?" she hissed.

"Not anymore," I told her.

Now Chloe looked even more shocked. She pulled out a beret. "Will you do it if I give this to you?"

I laughed. "No wonder you're alone. You have to buy people." Sabrina giggled at that.

Chloe started to speak, but she was buried by a million berets. Then she was chased by a blowdryer.

My eyes widened. "Run for it!"

The two of us dashed out of the library. "We'll do more research at my house tonight, okay?" I told her.

She nodded and ran like the wind. I ran to the girls room and let Kiruu out.

"Kiruu, into the mouse hole!"

I transformed into Mouse and dashed back into the library. The giant hairdryer was still there, only now it was being lassoed by Ladybug. Cat Noir came in a second after I did.

"I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation," he teased.

"Less puns, more action!" I yelled. I jumped and brought my hammer down on the hairdryer-only to have it become a blue outline, then disappear.

"What on earth?" I muttered. I took a look around to see who might of caused this. Finally, I spotted someone-and my heart stopped.

On a balcony was an oddly-dressed person with red hair and blue-green eyes.

I knew that costume. It was what the Artist wore.

No. Oh no.

"Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!" Cat Noir noted. He and Ladybug went after him, but he drew a wall to escape.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug asked, looking around.

"I don't know," Cat mused, "but he sure had a way of illustrating his point."

Ladybug groaned. I flipped him off.

"He's probably after Chloe," Ladybug decided. "We should probably protect her, just in case."

"Nope," I growled. "I am not going to go spend time with that bitch unless I need to."

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Suit yourself."

With that, I walked out of the library.

00000

Later that day, I was surfing the web when I heard something at the window. I turned to look-and saw Nathan outside, tapping on my window.

I opened it and let him in. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you," he responded.

"Okay...why'd you attack Chloe at the library?"

"Because Chloe's cruel and selfish."

"Point taken. Um...are you going to hurt me?"

"What? No! You're Kyra. You're beautiful and kind and...I could never hurt someone as perfect as you."

So he _was_ crushing on me. I was happy, but I kept my guard up.

"Thanks."

"So, I just came by to ask you...it's my birthday today, and...would you like to come to my party? It'll just be you and me."

I knew it was his birthday. I'd already picked out a present for him, but I felt that now wasn't the best time to give it to him.

My heart was pounding. "I'll have to explain things to my project partner, but...sure. On one condition."

He smiled. "Anything for you."

"Can you...temporarily suspend your attacks on Chloe? At least, don't attack her unless I tell you to."

"For you and you only. Meet me by the left bank, next to Notre Dame, at sunset." With that, he went back out the window and ran off.

Kiruu came out and looked at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love him," I whispered.

She gave me a knowing glance. "What if you need to become Mouse?"

"You can hide in my purse, and I can wear my bracelet. Hang on."

I grabbed my phone and sent out a quick text.

- **Sabrina? Can u come over now? Don't bring r science stuff.**


	8. Young Love: Part 2

**Young Love: Part 2**

Sabrina was at my house five minutes later. "What is it?" she asked.

I explained everything to her. When I finished, she looked pale. "You're going on a date with an akuma?"

I nodded. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, we got plenty of research done at the library. I can help you pick out an outfit, if you want."

And so she did. I decided on a red sweater dress with elbow-length sleeves and cuffs, white tights, black two-inch heels, and a red bow for my hair. On my chest went a silver reindeer pin with ruby eyes, and on my wrist went my normal bracelet. I slipped a black purse on, making sure Kiruu was inside of it.

"Thanks," I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, and I headed towards Notre Dame. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fiddle with her phone, but I thought nothing of it.

00000

When I got to the left bank, Nathan was already waiting for me. "You look lovely tonight, Kyra," he told me.

I blushed. "Thanks."

On the bank was a boat with a small scale of the Eiffel Tower on it. He helped me onto it, and I sat on the bench it provided. He sat next to me.

For an akumatized villain, he seemed pretty damn romantic.

"Cloudy night," I noticed. A bunch of clouds were blocking the moon.

"Yeah, it makes it hard to draw," Nathan replied. He jumped near a streetlight and drew a small moon over the Eiffel Tower, then sat next to me.

He can't draw in the dark. That might prove useful.

He started "drawing" music. I recognized the tune-a song by my favorite artist. Without really thinking, I started to sing.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said I'd never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said_

 _Don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed toni-i-i-i-ight._

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ou-ound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window_

 _Darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold on to this lullaby_

 _Even when music's go-o-o-o-one_

 _Go-o-o-o-one_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ou-ound_

 _Oooo, oooo_

 _Lala, lala, lala, lala_

 _Oooo, oooo_

 _Lala, lala_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sou-ou-ou-ou-ound_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

 _Ooooo, ooooo_

When I finished, I was startled to hear some clapping. I'd completely forgotten that Nathan was sitting right next to me.

"Your singing voice is beautiful," he told me.

I blushed. "Um, thanks."

A few minutes followed before I decided to break the silence. "Nathan, you're a really sweet kid and a great artist. I have something to say to you."

He turned, eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"Nathan, I...I love you." That last part came out as barely a whisper.

He smiled and put his arm around me. "It's okay. I love you, too."

And he kissed me on the cheek.

I felt fireworks go off in my mind. My _crush_ had just _kissed_ me. This was officially the best day of my life.

But of course, it was ruined.

Because a red yoyo with black spots wrapped itself around Nathan's drawing hand.

00000

 **The song used in this chapter is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. It's on the first Hunger Games soundtrack, and I think it's beautiful.**

 **Please R &R, and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Young Love: Part 3

**Okay! The final part of the Evillustrator episode! Enjoy!**

00000

 **Young Love: Part 3**

As I watched, the yoyo was pulled back, sending Nathan's stylus flying. A silver staff came between the two of us.

I turned around and saw Ladybug and Cat Noir behind us. "What the hell are you guys doing?!" I demanded.

"Sabrina posted an SOS on the LadyBlog. Something about you being forced to go on a date with this guy," Ladybug answered, pointing towards Nathan.

So _that's_ what she was doing on her phone.

I grabbed Cat Noir's staff and swung it towards a nearby bridge, sending him crashing into it. Then I made a dive for Nathan's stylus and grabbed it, throwing it back to him. "Here! Catch!"

He caught it, grabbed me, and jumped towards the bridge. He then proceeded to trap Ladybug in a box and erase part of the boat, causing it to start sinking.

"You know what?" I told him. "Go beat up Chloe, I'll handle these morons."

"Whatever you say," he responded. He quickly drew himself a jetpack and flew out of there.

I watched Cat Noir rescue Ladybug from the box before the two came up to me. "What was that all about?!" she demanded.

I sighed. "Sabrina was wrong. I wasn't forced to go on a date with Nathan. I chose to go of my own free will. I figured I'd be nice to you two by asking him not to harm Chloe, but..."

Now they looked a little embarrased. "But why'd you choose to go?" Cat asked.

"Because I have a crush on him, okay?"

Crap. I just said that out loud.

Ladybug looked at me. "Um...okay then. How about we take care of his akuma and you take the rest of the night off?"

"Sounds good to me," I muttered. "Oh, a word of advice: he can't draw in the dark."

With that, I left.

00000

I assumed that Nathan had been de-akumatized, because he was in class the next day. I also saw Alya interview Chloe, probably because she was a part of what had happened.

"What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?" She asked. Chloe just groaned.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse," she growled. "They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!"

Plastic balls? Huh. Must've been that battle's Lucky Charm.

Alya spotted me. "Hey! Kyra! According to Sabrina, you were forced to go on a date with the Evillustrator. Is this true?"

I sighed. "No. He didn't force me to do anything. He just asked, and I accepted. And it was a pretty good date, too...right up until Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up."

"Okay, thanks!" Alya said. She walked away, and I walked in the opposite direction-straight into Sabrina.

She looked like she had tears in her eyes. "You okay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Kyra, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what was going on, I-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "You were concerned for my well-being. That's what friends do. I'd probably do the same."

"Y-you're not mad?" she sniffled. I shook my head.

"C'mon. I need to talk to Ms. Mendeleiev."

00000

We reached the physics classroom and I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard.

I walked in and saw Ms. Mendeleiev sitting at her desk. "Um, we need an extension on our particle physics presentation," I told her.

She glared at me. "Why?"

"One of our group members was akumatized."

"Who?"

(In America, that excuse probably would've gotten me a "no, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Interesting how things are done in Paris.)

"Nathanaël," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "Um, how much more time do you need?"

"One or two days. Just to get him caught up."

"Very well, I'll give you two extra days."

"Thanks, miss."

I exited the classroom. Sabrina was waiting outside. "What'd she say?" she asked.

"Not only did we get two extra days, I think I guilted her a little," I laughed. "C'mon, lets get to class."

00000

I ran into Nathan before I got to class. He was pretty red in the face.

"Nathan?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Kyra I-I'm sorry about what happened last night," he stammered. "I-"

I put a finger to his lips. "Shh. It's okay. I enjoyed our date last night."

"But I-"

"And I meant everything I said. I love you, Nathan."

And I kissed him on the cheek.

He turned redder than before. "I-I love you too."

"Come on," I told him. "Let's head to class." Then I remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot." I pulled a red paper bag out of my backpack and handed it to him. "Happy birthday."

He looked inside. "Cool! Gel pens!" He looked back at me. "Thanks, Kyra."

I felt myself blushing. "You're welcome."


	10. Ships Denied: Part 1

**Takes place during Dark Cupid. That's how I named this chapter: your ship finally seems to be real and then Dark Cupid comes and sinks it.**

00000

 **Ships Denied: Part 1**

It was a normal day in class. Ms. Bustier had been giving us a lesson on fairytales throughout history.

"In most fairytales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess," she told us. "Can anyone tell us why?"

"Because only love conquers hate!" Rose-the school's resident nice girl-swooned. I just rolled my eyes.

The teacher beamed. "Correct, Rose."

Max-the school's resident uber-nerd-stood up. "Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairytales and-"

"Thank you, Max, that's enough," Mrs. Bustier interrupted.

I stood up. "Why is it always the prince that has to break the spell? Can't the princess be perfectly capable of doing the same thing?"

"Excellent question, Kyra," she told me. Then she took a look at the front row. "Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Can you repeat what I just said?"

Adrien looked up from what he was writing. Whatever it was, Marinette seemed interested. "That's why in most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love can conquer hate," he responded.

"Very good, Adrien," she said. A bell rang. "Now everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight. And happy Valentine's Day!"

Everyone got up to leave-except Marinette and Adrien. Adrien was still writing, and Marinette was hiding.

I raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you guys outside," I told Nathan and Sabrina. They nodded and walked out.

Adrien seemed to have finally given up on writing, because he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it out. Marinette was quick to grab it out of the trash can.

"Well, well, Marinette," someone sneered. I saw Chloe in the doorway, and behind her was a mousy blunette with braces and duct-taped glasses. She wore a plain white dress with a black belt, black tights, and white Mary Janes. "Looking for something to eat?"

The blunette spoke up. "Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!" With that, the two laughed and walked away.

Marinette glared at them, and I saw Tikki fly out of her bag. "Don't give them the time of day. They don't deserve it!"

I walked up to her. "Who was that, anyways?"

Marinette turned to me. "That was Edie. She's Chloe's new nerd girl."

"Edie...doesn't that mean 'fighting to be rich' or something?"

"Yeah. What're you implying? That she's a gold digger?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that only applies to married couples. So what's that note from Adrien say?"

She started reading it. "Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I'm glad I know the girl beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please will you be my Valentine?"

If it was possible, Tikki's eyes would've widened. "Woah, now that's a love poem."

"Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, pretty bluebell eyes?" Marinette wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, you, duh."

"No way! There are plenty of girls in school with black hair and blue eyes."

"You're the only one he knows personally."

"What do you think he means by that 'strong disguise' part?"

Tikki sighed. "This is poetry. He means he thinks he knows what you're like deep down inside."

"Um, I don't think it's that deep," I pointed out. "He learned your secret identity like a week ago. He could be referring to that."

Tikki glared at me. "No thanks to you."

"Hey! You'd be frustrated too if a two-person love square stared you straight in the face!"

Marinette wasn't listening anymore. She was squealing. "Oh, pinch me!"

Tikki looked at her, shrugged, and did just that. I snickered.

"AAH! Not literally!"

00000

Later that day, I was walking with Nathan and Sabrina when I saw Kim-a guy in our class-being cheered on for something by Max, Marinette, and Alya. "What's going on?" Sabrina wondered.

"Lets go check it out," I suggested. We walked over just as Kim sprinted away. Alya turned to us.

"Kim's got a crush that he's gonna ask out!" she said excitedly. "We all encouraged him!"

"Even Marinette?" Nathan asked. "She's dishing out advice that she can't take herself?" He pointed over towards Adrien, who was getting into his limo.

Marinette sighed. "You're right. I'll write him a card." With that, she and Alya headed off.

I turned to Nathan. "This is probably a really stupid question, but how did you know about her crush?"

He laughed. "Everyone in class knows. We even have a pool on when they'll get together. Sabrina and I placed our bets for Valentine's Day."

I thought for a minute. "If I got them together today, would you each give me a third of the prize money?"

Sabrina's eyes lit up. "Of course! It's only fair, since you never entered the pool in the first place."

"Great! Let's go see how Marinette's love letter is going."

Of course, I had a bit of an advantage over everyone else. I knew that, if I got Ladybug and Cat Noir together, it would result in Marinette and Adrien getting together.

Operation: Ladynoir was underway!

00000

 **Edie really does mean "fighting to be rich" in French. Or at least according to the Name The Baby website I got it off of.**


	11. Ships Denied: Part 2

**Note: If something you don't like happens in this story because of an akumatized villain, do not complain. You know Miraculous Ladybug; it'll probably be fixed quickly.**

00000

 **Ships Denied: Part 2**

We stopped by the Dupain-Cheng bakery to see if Marinette was there, but her dad told her that she'd gone out. He then gave us each a candy apple on the house. Cute how he'd shaped them like little hearts.

We found Marinette and Alya at a mailbox near the park, catching them just as Marinette was putting a card in the mailbox. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the card was for.

"Woo! Marinette's finally brave enough, isn't she?" I called. Alya turned to me and nodded excitedly. Then our phones buzzed.

I opened mine up and found a text from...Chloe? "Since when did she start texting _us_?" Alya wondered. I shrugged, looked at the text-and gasped.

It was a picture of Kim. He was down on one knee, a pin in hand. He looked pretty wet, and a chip bag had blown onto his face. In other words, he was humiliated. Big time.

"What a witch!" Alya fumed.

"And I was the one who told him to do it!" Marinette gasped. "I didn't know he was talking about _her_!"

Then I realized something. "Um, guys? I think we have a bigger problem here."

Nathan looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Most of our classmates who were akumatized had their lives ruined by Chloe beforehand," I pointed out. "If Chloe's humiliated Kim..."

"He'll be akumatized?" Sabrina asked. "How do you know that'll happen?"

"Well, I read Alya's LadyBlog daily, and right now he's flying above us in red and black span-HOLY SHIT!"

Yeah. Above us was Kim, wearing red and black spandex. In his hand was a bow, and a quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder. Attached to his quiver was a pin identical to the one he presented to Chloe, except it was red and black. He looked down on us, and locked his eyes on...me. Or the heart-shaped candy apple I was holding.

"All hearts must be destroyed!" he yelled, taking an arrow and aiming it at me. Then he fired.

Immediately, something shoved me out of the way. On the ground, I watched as Nathan took the arrow in the chest.

His lips turned black, and he glared at me. I cautiously stood up. "Nathan? Are you okay?"

"You are such a joke, Kyra!" he yelled. "You're the worst person I've ever met!" With that, he stomped off.

I stood there, frozen in place. He'd just said that to me. I couldn't believe it.

Alya and Sabrina quickly hurried off, and Marinette grabbed my shoulder. "It's okay. You know he didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I'm just..." I trailed off. "Nevermind. Let's de-akumatize Kim, shall we?"

I nodded and let Kiruu out of my bag. Marinette did the same with Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Kiruu, into the mouse hole!"

00000

We ran in Kim's direction, and found him...terrorizing Chloe. Surprise, surprise.

"Stop it, Kim!" I yelled. He turned toward us.

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid!" he yelled. "I'll never stop! If I can't have love, no one can!"

Ladybug sighed. "Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloe totally burned you, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris."

"Oh yes I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed!" he growled. "Say adios to all your loved ones; from now on, you'll hate them!"

I laughed. "Is that really the best that you can come up with?"

He glared at me, then shot an arrow in my direction. I deflected it with my hammer and lept of the roof. From there, I saw Ladybug swing off the roof and hang from a gutter. Oddly enough, Dark Cupid didn't see us.

Then I spotted Cat Noir. His pole was lodged into a building, and he was standing on it-right next to Ladybug.

"Falling for me already, m'lady?" he asked. He pulled her close. "I gotta talk to you."

"It's gotta wait," she said. "Dark Cupid-"

"Shh," he interrupted. "I swore to myself I'd tell you as soon as I saw you."

Oh my God. Was he finally gonna tell her how he felt? This was pretty exciting!

"Ladybug, I-I lov-LOOK OUT!"

As I watched, he spun around, shielding Ladybug from one of Dark Cupid's arrows.

GOD DAMMIT!

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled. I watched his lips turn black.

"Ladybug, I-I loathe you!" he hissed.

"Cat Noir, snap out of it," she said, panicked.

"You're nothing, Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!"

As I watched, she stomped on Cat's foot and jumped, swinging away.

I stayed there and watched Cat Noir climb up to the roof-and face-to-face with Dark Cupid. A butterfly glow surrounded the latter's eyes. He talked to Cat about something. Then I saw the two shake hands.

I. Was. PISSED.

"Hey, Stupid Cupid!" I yelled, jumping up on the roof. "You're gonna have more than just a broken heart when I'm done with you!"

"You go after Ladybug, I'll handle her!" he told Cat Noir. Cat nodded and jumped off the roof.

I pulled out my hammer and smacked Dark Cupid square in the chest. He went flying and landed on a rooftop. He then got up, looked at me-and proceeded to run.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" I yelled, chasing after him.


	12. Ships Denied: Part 3

**Ugh, I feel crappy today...but out of the niceness of my heart. I'm updating. Remember that the next time you demand "UPDATE NOW!" in the comments.**

00000

 **Ships Denied: Part 3**

I'm pretty sure I chased Dark Chicken all around Paris before I got tired and ended up in the park. In his panic, he flew straight into the water fountain.

"Ooow..." he moaned, getting up. He glared at me. "Prepare to be a hater!"

I laughed. "Really? You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

He aimed an arrow at me and let go, but it was quickly blocked by someone else. "Ladybug!" I realized.

She smiled. "Yep."

"Wait, if you're here, then where's-"

"CATACLYSM!"

I saw Cat Noir jump next to Dark Cupid and activate his powers. "I often wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on someone," he told us.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled. She summoned...a candy apple?

I watched her take a look around before dodging an attack from Cat Noir, jumping on his head, and throwing it at Dark Cupid. It stuck to his head.

Ladybug landed on the park gate. "Looks like you're in a sticky situation!" she laughed.

I groaned. "Really, Ladybug? You too?"

Dark Cupid tried removing the candy apple, but it got stuck to his hand. Then when he got it off and got another arrow, both it and the bow string attached themselves to his hand. "LADYBUG!" he yelled in frustration, before flying down to the fountain to wash it off.

I watched as Cat managed to pin Ladybug to the ground. "Cat Noir, her Miraculous!" Dark Cupid yelled.

"With pleasure," Cat sneered.

What happened next made me fangirl. And squeal. And switch my hammer into phone mode and take a picture, hoping it would be put on my real phone.

They. _KISSED_. They. Finally. _KISSED_!

After that was done, they managed to purify the akuma and restore everything to normal. They were about to head home before I grabbed them and pulled them into a conviently empty warehouse.

"Before you two leave, there's something you two need to do," I told them. "It's Valentine's Day, so..."

"Hold on, I got this," Cat interrupted. He turned to Ladybug.

"Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I'm glad I know the girl beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?" he recited.

Ladybug stepped back a little, stunned. I was pretty impressed myself.

Then she began to speak.

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and look at all your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."

Cat smiled. "So that's a yes?"

Ladybug smiled back. "Of course, you silly cat."

Then they kissed. And I took another photo. Then they de-transformed, but still decided to kiss, so I took _another_ photo of that. Then they told me to leave so they could have their moment without paparazzi. So I did.

00000

Later that night, I sent two photos to Alya-the ones of Ladybug and Cat. I added a message:

 **-Juicy gossip for the LadyBlog! Hope you like!**

Then I took the photo of Marinette and Adrien kissing and sent it to everyone in my class. I added a different message:

 **-An official couple as of Valentine's Day. XD**

I smiled and turned my phone off.

00000

"So what's the verdict on the pool, Max?" Mylene asked excitedly.

It was now the next day. Marinette and Adrien weren't in class yet, so the other students-minus Chloe and Edie, because Chloe-had gathered to see the results on the pool. Despite not entering the pool, I was as excited as they were.

Max cleared his throat. "Well, I've determined that Kyra's photo is 100% not photoshopped, so the recipients of the pool money are Nathan and Sabrina." He handed them an envelope. "Congrats."

Nathan took the envelope. "Thanks, Max."

"The subjects of the next pool will be revealed by text at exactly 5 this afternoon," he told us. "Now let's get to our seats before the happy couple gets here."

We all took our seats. I looked at Nathan expectantly.

"Oh!" he realized. "Here's your cut. One third of our prize money."

He handed me about $10. "And, um...about yesterday..."

"Nathan, relax," I told him. "You were under Dark Cupid's control. It could've been a whole lot worse than just insults."

"Oh?"

"Well, I got to bear witness to Ladybug and Cat Noir stopping the akuma and...the latter got shot and tried to use his Cataclysm on her."

"Yikes."

Then Chloe came barging in. "WHO STOLE MY ADRIEN?!" she screamed. Poor Edie was right behind her and...probably deaf after that.

I rolled my eyes. Some people would never change.


	13. Special Announcement

**Hey, it's me, Storygirl000, and I have both good news and bad news.**

 **The bad news being that, unfortunately, I'm not continuing this story for three reasons. First, canon disproves the existence of a mouse miraculous. Second, I've lost the motivation to finish this. Third...I'm beginning to dislike Kyra as a character and wonder what I was thinking when I created her.**

 **The good news is, I'm going to rewrite this story, hopefully cleaning up some problems I found. It will be separate from this story, though I have yet to think up a title. The original is going to stay up so you can compare the two.**

 **Hopefully, I should be able to start writing it soon. In the meantime, I still need to put out a new chapter for _Total Drama Insanity_ , deliver on my promise to rewrite _Camp Chaos_ , and possibly finish the first arc of _Why Everyone Hates Starshine Perfection_. And maybe get back to _A Zootopian Cop in Liondon_ , I haven't touched that in a while...**

 **Thank you for your understanding on the matter.**

 **~Storygirl000**


End file.
